Daughter of Evil:
by TheMightyHikari
Summary: Rin and Len were twins in a royal family. After their mother dies, Rin is chosen as the next Queen of the Land of Yellow. Len, on the other hand, is sent away to the Land of Purple. Can Rin handle leading a country AND deal with being seperated from her own twin brother who she grown up with? Not to mention she's only 13! Based on the Daughter of Evil Songs by Rin and Len Kagamine.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Evil**

**Prologue**

Daughter of Evil. A name that was given to the last queen of the Land of Yellow. Everyone knows of her; of how she inherited the throne at such a young age, of how she had the princess of the Land of Green assassinated for her own enjoyment, and how she was executed on the guillotine by the people from the Land of Green, the Land of Blue, and the Land of Red. But what no one knows, is that the young queen had a side that no one saw. No one, except for her loyal servant. Although she was never seen without him by her side, no one even cared to take note of him. To everyone else, he was simply a servant and nothing more. To the young queen, he was the most important person to her. This is the true story of the Daughter of Evil, the last queen of the Land of Yellow, Queen Rin Kagamine.

"Come on, Rin! You will never become queen if you're this slow!" Out in a large garden, two children, a boy and a girl, both 13 years of age, were running and playing, unlike most kids their age who should be working.

"Wait up, Len! I can run very good in this- WAH!" The young girl with ocean-blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair, tripped over her long yellow gown and fell on her face in the grass. The young boy, also with ocean-blue eyes and long blonde hair held back in a ponytail, ran up to the girl and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"This is my favorite dress! The maids will never get these grass stains out!" The boy chuckled and pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped the dirt off of the girl's face.

"We can have another dress made for you." Rin smiled as Len stood up and held a hand out for her. She gladly took his hand and he pulled her up. The young blonde girl brushed the grass off her dress.

"So, Queen Rin, what is it you would like to do now?" The girl gave him a light sneer and gently hit him on the head.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that? I'm not queen yet. Besides, when I do become queen, I still don't want you to call me that. You are my twin brother. You will never be anything less than that, and I wish the same of you for me."

"Fine. Just don't let the elders hear you talk like that or you may not become queen."

"I know, I know." The twins grinned identically at each other before Len poked her forehead and started running again with Rin chasing him.

A few hours later, a woman with long silver hair, red eyes, wearing a maid's uniform comes running outside looking quite terrified.

"Hello Ms. Haku!" The twins smiled and said at the same time. Haku bowed at the two before opening her mouth to talk.

"Lady Rin, it seems Her Highness's time has come. She does not well at all. But she wishes to speak to you one last time before..." Haku trailed off as Rin got a horrified look on her face and started to run inside, Len shortly behind her. Haku gently grabbed Len's arm, stopping him.

"What is this?! My mother is dying! Now let go!"

"I am sorry, Master Len, but Her Highness does not wish to see you. She requested Lady Rin alone."

"But it's my mother! I have to... I have... to..." Len started getting tears in his eyes. Haku bent down to his eye level and wiped the tears away with a handkerchief.

"I am truly sorry. I know how much she means to you. Perhaps when Lady Rin gets back we may speak with Her Highness. For now, you must try to be strong for your sister. She was closer to your mother than anybody. Without her parents, who else in her family is there to turn to in your family when she is down?" Len nodded and wiped away the tears that were forming again. Haku stood up and opened the front door for him. "For now, would you like to watch me make your snacks for today?"  
"What are we having?"

"What do you want? You may have brioche, crepes, or whatever else you may think of."

"We will have brioche."

"Very well, Master Len.

Meanwhile, Rin ran upstairs to the queen's bedroom. There was a guard blocking the way.

"Let me in! I must see my mother!"

"Yes, Milady." The guard moved out of the way and Rin ran into the room. Laying in a large yellow bed was an old, skinny woman with long yellow hair. She was Rin and Len's mother who had caught a bad disease that not even the finest doctors to could anything about. She looked over and Rin and nodded. Rin walked over to her mother's side and grabbed her hand.

"Mother...You're cold..." Rin was trying to fight back tears at the sight of her mother. Her mother had not allowed either of the twins to see her since her disease had gotten so deadly.

"Rin..My dear, daughter. It seems my time as queen is almost over. It is almost time for you to take my place..." The old queen coughed a few times and gave her daughter a sad, weary look.

"Please, Mother, you cannot die yet! I am not ready to be queen! Please, you must fight it!" Tears were starting to pour down Rin's cheeks.

"I am sorry, Rin. I have tried to fight this for as long as I can. It is no use. The more I fight it, the weaker I get...My body...I am much too tired to fight any longer. I wish you would have at least had time to enjoy your childhood before this time came upon us...You are still so young... Nonetheless, I believe in you...I believe you shall become a great queen...Greater than me, and perhaps, greater than your grandmother..." The queen started to have another coughing fit. Rin put her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Mother!"

"Please...promise me this...Promise me you will not lose track of what is truly important to you. Do not let anything come between you and that...Promise..." And with that, the queen took her last breath. Her heart stopped, and she died. Rin, clutching her mother's hand, put her head down and started crying harder.

"I promise, Mother...I promise I'll make you proud of me..."

Len quietly entered the room and found his sister crying at their dead mother's side. He crouched by his sister's side and wrapped his arms around her. Rin hugged him back.

"S-she's gone...Mother is really gone...gone..." Len stroked her hair, trying to stop her constant shaking.

"Come, Sister. She is no longer here. What you see on the bed is simply a shell. Staying here will not make you feel any better." Len picked up his sister in his arms and carried her out of the room. Shortly after they left, Haku and three guards walked into the room. Haku smiled sadly.

"Please sleep well, Milady. Just as you asked me, I shall make plans with the elders to get Lady Rin ready for the throne." Haku bowed to the dead queen, and walked out of the room. The guards picked up the queen and took her away.

Len took Rin back to their room and laid her on her bed. He went to he dresser and pulled out her favorite pink cotton nightgown. After helping the half-asleep girl change, he got his pajamas out and changed as well. After he was done, he noticed Rin in his bed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, Sister. Whatever makes you sleep the easiest." He smiled and got into bed with Rin. He laid facing her and wrapped an arm around her. Little did he know, that was the last time he and his sister would ever be able to be that close again.

The next morning, the twins woke up to Haku opening the curtains and setting out their outfits for today. When she noticed the twins were awake, she smiled gently at them and bowed.

"Good morning, Lady Rin, Master Len. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, we slept very well." Len smiled as his sister rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden sun light.

"That is good. Lady Rin, after you wake up and eat breakfast, we shall be beginning to work on your dress for the elders' meeting tonight. Is that alright?"

"Did the elders tell you that none of my other dresses are elegant enough?"

"I am afraid so, Milady. They wish to see you in a dress made for the queen of the Land of Yellow, and I'm afraid you are much too young to wear your mother's dresses." Rin nodded silently; hearing about her mother brought back bad memories of the previous night. "Master Len, you are welcome to come along, too, if you wish."

"Thank you, Ms. Haku. I would be happy to join you."

Rin's stomach growled loudly and she blushed. Len laughed and patted Rin's head. Haku smiled. "So what would you like for breakfast?"

"It is Rin's turn to choose." Actually, it wasn't, but Len wanted to try to make Rin feel better.

"Can we try pancakes? I have heard that people in the Land of Red eat them everyday, and I have been wanting to try them."

"Of course, Milady. Shall I bring them up here today, or do you wish to eat in the dining room?" Since their mother had gotten sick, the twins had been eating alone in their bedroom.

"What do YOU want, Rin?"

"Can we eat outside today? It looks quite lovely outside this morning."

"Very well, Milady. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Will that be enough time for you to get dressed and come out?"

"Yes, thank you, Ms. Haku." Haku smiled and bowed again before leaving the room. Len turned to his sister who was already getting dressed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I still cannot believe she is gone. I cannot believe I am going to become queen by the end of the month, maybe sooner. This is happening so fast." She reached behind her and struggled to zip up the back. Len chuckled at walked over to the blonde girl and zipped up her dress for her. "Thank you."

"I know times are going to be tough, but you are not alone. As long as I am still here in this world, I shall not leave your side."

"Promise?"

Len grabbed his sister's hand with both of his, and bowed to her. "I promise. Even when you become queen, I promise to stay by your side. You are my sister, and that will never change. Besides, if I'm not there, who will keep you from tripping over your gown?" He smirked at Rin. She slapped him playfully.

"Thank you." She hugged Len.

"There is no need to ever thank me. You are my twin sister and I love you."

"I love you, too, Brother.

After Rin and Len finished getting dressed, Rin put her hair clips in, holding her long bangs across her forehead to the right. Len put his hair in a ponytail and gave Rin an odd look.

"Why don't you cut your bangs instead of having to fuss with those hair clips?"  
"These are the hair clips you gave me, remember? Besides, I like Ms. Haku, but she always cuts my bangs too short." Rin giggled. "Why don't you cut your hair so you don't have to fuss with that hair tie? If you let your hair down, you look almost exactly like me!"

"But someday a time will come where looking exactly like you will save you."

"Haha, I doubt that."

Rin and Len finished getting ready and made it downstairs in time for breakfast. They sat at a stain-glass table outside near a pond. Rin loved watching the fish, and the occasional turtle, swim around. The young blonde took a bite of her pancakes and ginned from ear to ear.

"These are amazing! I can see why people in the Land of Red wake up in such a pleasant mood!" Len smiled. He loved watching his sister smile. He figured, if Rin's smile was the last thing he saw before he died, he would die happily.

Later on, after the two finished eating, Haku led Rin and Len into the dressing room where there were tons of fabric and dresses. Len sat on a stool while he watched Haku dress Rin up. She already had the main part of the dress ready, she just had to add the ruffles and make sure it would fit Rin right. In the end, the dress was long; down to her feet, and it had a bell-shaped skirt. It was black with orange-yellow ruffles. The bust was black, but had a large orange-yellow cross on it; the symbol of the Land of Yellow. Len couldn't believe how the dress looked on his sister.

"I am amazed. That dress is simply beautiful!"

"Maybe Ms. Haku could make you a dress just like it!" Len went pale at the thought of him wearing that dress. He didn't mind the dress itself. He was just terrified of the corset.

"No thank you! I do not wish to die being choked by a corset. What a way to go!" Rin giggled as Haku started to help her take the dress off.

"I could make one without the corset, you know. Only, you will not look very feminine."

Len blushed and Rin started laughing. Funny thing is, Len would still look exactly like Rin anyway.

Time went by quickly, and finally it was time for the meeting. Len was allowed to join, but he was not allowed to sit by Rin. He had to stand away from the meeting table. The first elder to speak was a 97 year old man with long white hair pulled back.

"So it seems Her Highness has finally passed on. May her spirit rest in peace. As you all know, when a queen dies, her oldest daughter takes on the role of queen. If the queen had sons, but no daughter, then the son would have to get married, and his wife would rule as queen, but this time, we do not have to worry about that, since our last queen blessed our land with a beautiful girl, Princess Rin Kagamine." The elder gestured over to Rin, and everyone looked and nodded at her. Len thought she looked beautiful in that dress Haku made her, and she even made Rin a black and orange bow to wear with it. She really looked like a queen. "But this is the first time in centuries that we have had a queen this young. Tell me, Princess, when is your next day of birth?"

"It is tomorrow, actually."

"I see. So tomorrow we shall have your crowning ceremony. Any objections?" Everyone was silent. Rin didn't want to be queen so soon, but she knew better than saying no to the elders. "Very well, it will be tomorrow then. Now, onto the next matter. It seems we have a situation. Her Highness not only gave birth to Princess Rin Kagamine, but at the same time, she also had Prince Len Kagamine. We have never had twins among our family before. It also seems the two are quite close. I am afraid that Prince Len will influence Princess Rin when she becomes queen, and so I have decided it best to send him away to work for the Land of Purple's King. Any objections?" Everyone was quiet except for Len.

"No, please! You can't send me away! What will I do without her?!" The elders gave Len death glares. Rin decided it best to speak up as well.

"I agree! I cannot go on without him! He is the only real family I have left! I beg of you, please don't send him away!"

"My decision is final! Tonight at midnight, Len Kagamine is no longer part of the royal family! He shall be sent away, only to return when I see fit! If you or Len go against this order, I shall have Len executed! I declare this meeting over! I shall see you all tomorrow at the ceremony." Rin watched the elders leave before getting up. She walked over to Len, who was trying to hold back tears. She hugged him.

"Don't hold it in. It's not good for you..." Len started crying and hugged Rin back. This time, it was Rin who was being strong.

That night, Rin had tried to stay up with Len until it was time for him to leave. She sat in bed with him, but had fallen asleep. At midnight, Len had all his belonging packed up, and he walked over to the sleeping Rin. He brushed her bangs out of her face, and pulled the blanket over her.

"I am sorry for not being able to say a proper goodbye. I do not want to cry around you anymore. I am supposed to be strong for you, not the other way around. I promise, when we meet again, I will be a stronger man. I will be able to protect you." Len kissed Rin's forehead and started walking for the door when he heard her quiet voice.

"Len, wait." He looked at the young girl. "Promise me. Promise me that I will see you again." Len walked back over to her side, grabbed her hands and knelt down by her side. Tears were already forming in both of their eyes.

"I promise. I will come back and I WILL find you. You are my sister, and that won't ever change." He looked at her and stood up, grabbing his bags, and walked towards the door again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Sis." And with that, Len left. Rin watched out her bedroom window as Len left. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and that night, she cried herself to sleep. That was it.

The next morning was quiet. Haku smiled sadly the whole time while she helped Rin get dressed. Rin put in her hair clips, and Haku spoke up.

"Pardon me, Milady, but those hair clips do not go with that outfit. Would you like me to make you some new-"  
"NO!" Rin screamed. "...No...please...Len gave them to me...They're the last thing I have left of him..." After that, Rin didn't say a word until it was time for the ceremony

The ceremony seemed to go on for hours. The whole kingdom was there, and even the kings and queens of other lands where there, too. Rin was sitting at a throne in front of everyone, and the grand elder stood next to Rin with the crown.

"Do you, Rin Kagamine, pledge your loyalty to the kingdom, and promise to always do what you feel is best for the kingdom? To help us stick together through better and worse? Do you promise to wear this crown with pride, and help our kingdom unite with the other kingdoms in order to bring peace?"

"I do..."

The grand elder placed the crown on the young woman's head. "Then, as the grand elder of the Land of Yellow, I am happy to present the kingdom with their new queen- Queen Rin Kagamine!"

The crowd cheered as Rin stared at them when an emotionless face. She didn't care for any of these people. She didn't WANT any of these people. The only person she wanted to see, was not in the crowd, was not in the kingdom, or any of the nearby kingdoms.

Rin Kagamine, The Queen of the Land of Yellow, The Daughter of Evil.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I got this idea while listening to...you guessed it: The Daughter of Evil by Rin Kagamine. The story just seemed so sad and hit in a way that made me reeeeeaaaaaaalllllly want to write a story based on it. I know there are alot of things different, like Haku being the maid and the council kicking Len out and a character I'll be adding in the next chapter, but if I wrote everything based exactly on the songs, then it wouldn't be a very long story. They don't describe an awful lot in the songs.

Ok rant over lol Thanks again for reading and get ready for the next chapter. Also I want to try to work on Cracked Mirror, Dark Secrets more. It's been a couple years and I think it's about freaking time to get to work! lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of Evil**

**Chapter 1**

So far it had been six months since Queen Rin took her place on the throne. She was starting to become selfish. Each day, villagers would come in, begging and pleading for money so they can go on living, more time on their taxes, and other such problems among the peasants. At first, Rin felt for these people. She tried to help them as much as she could, but when they kept coming back, she realized they didn't need half of the stuff she was giving them. She stopped giving the people what they want and needed. Her heart had become cold and dark. Why should she give these people things such as money, when she couldn't even have the one person in her life she was close to?

One day, a young woman with long brown hair came in to see the queen.

"Please, Your Highness, my country is falling apart! Everyone is getting sick, but we have not the money to pay a real doctor!"

"What country did you say you were from?" Rin sat on her throne in her black and orange dress. Her hair had gotten slightly longer, and she still refused to cut her bangs. She always wore those hair clips.

"I am from the Land of Red, Your Highness. We currently have no leader, and therefore, no one to help us. Except for you, Your Highness. I come to you and beg on behalf of the Land of Red, please, help us!"

Rin stared emotionless at the woman for a few minutes. "If you have no money, then steal it from another country. I shall not give you anything." The girl opened her mouth, but was cut off by the queen. "My word is final. Now leave my palace immediately."

Guards surrounded the girl and dragged her out of the palace.

"You are a monster! You selfish, evil little girl!"

Rin watched silently as she left. She didn't care about what anyone thought of her. She only cared about the opinion of the one person who was far away right now, or so she thought.

"Your Highness!" Haku walked into the palace. In her hand, she had a letter. "You have a very important letter!"

"If it is from the Land of Red, I don't want it."

"It is nothing like that, Your Highness. It's from the prince of the Land of Blue. He would like you to have tea with him tomorrow."

"The Prince of Blue? Why would he want to have tea with me?"

"Well, Milady, you ARE the queen after all. Perhaps he wishes to talk about engagement. After all, Milady, the Land of Yellow and the Land of Blue have always been close allies."

"He cannot become king unless he is married, is that correct?"

"Yes, Milady."

"So he would only wish to marry me for selfish reasons."

"Pardon me, Milady, but I do not think it's all selfish. His father, the king, is getting old. If he does not get married by the time his father dies, the kingdom will not have a ruler. Just like what happened to the Land of Red."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to just meet him. But I am not going to marry him until I at least get to know him."

"That's great news, Milady! I shall go tell the prince the good news!"

"Oh, and Haku?"

"Yes, Milady"

"Have you heard anything about _him_?"

"No, Milady. I am sorry."

"I see...Go tell the Prince of Blue at once." Haku left to spread the good news while Rin sat on her throne. She gently touched the two black hair clips keeping her bangs out of her face. Smiling sadly, the young queen got up from her throne and walked out into the garden. She sat on the soft grass and thought about the last time her and her brother played outside together.

"...He said we were twins, and that would never change...Then how come it was so easy for the elders to change that? They said he was no longer part of our family...So does that mean even if he comes back, I'll still be alone?" She smiled grimly to herself. "They sent him away so he would not influence me to make bad choices. Well, I'll make them regret it. If they thought I was going to be bad with him, just wait until they see how bad I am without him. If I can not be happy, what gives anyone else the right to be?"

Rin stayed out in the garden until it got dark, and by that time she had fallen asleep. Haku had just gotten back and found the young queen laying in the garden. She crouched down by the queen.

"Your Highness?" Rin slowly opened her eyes. "Pardon me, but you really should not be sleeping out here. You will catch a cold."

"Haku, could you carry me to my room?"

"Of course, Your Highness." Haku lifted up the young lady and carried her upstairs to her room. She set her down in her soft bed, and pulled the blankets over her. "Goodnight, Milady."

"Haku, what would you do if I became evil?" Haku seemed taken aback by that question.

"I would stay by your side. After all, I am your maid. I have watched you grow up, and I have come to think of you and Len as my children. Oh, I should not have said such a think, should I?"

"It's okay, Haku."

"Your Highness, if you were to become evil and it came to the point where people tried to harm you, then please, run away. I have a friend in the Land of Red who owns a cottage by the ocean. If anything were to happen, she will let you stay with her."

"Thank you, Haku." Rin wasn't quite sure what to say. She never expected Haku to tell her that. She didn't plan on being attacked anytime soon, but she would remember that advice just in case.

The next morning, the Prince of Blue showed up at the Yellow Palace to pick up Rin. Rin came downstairs and saw a tall man, probably in his late teens, early twenties, standing there in an elegant blue suit. He had short blue hair which hung in his face a little. He looked over at the young queen and bowed respectfully, and kissed her hand.

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness." Rin felt her face heat up.

"The pleasure's all mine. It's not every day I meet a prince from another country."

"Milady, the table out by the pond is ready. The tea will be ready in five minutes."

"Thank you, Haku. Please come this way, Your Majesty." The Blue Prince followed Rin out by the pond. This was the first time Rin had sat out there since Len was taken away. She didn't know if she was ready yet.

"So you are Prince Kaito of the Land of Blue?"

"Yes, but hopefully soon I will be king."

"I know about your father. I am sorry. Do you need to get married before you become king?"

"Yes. In the Land of Blue, the king must always rule with a queen by his side. That's the way it has been for many generations."

"I see. Here, in the Land of Yellow, there must always be a queen. If the previous queen did not have any daughters, then her oldest son would have to get married before he could become king. But as king, he would not have all of the power his mother had; that power is for the queen only."

"I could not begin to imagine living in a country where women rule over men. So, Queen Rin, tell me a little about yourself."

"There is not much to say. I rule this kingdom, that is all." And then she quickly added, "Oh, and I do not have a husband yet."

"I did not expect you to. You are still so young. It must have been hard for you to lose your mother."

"No, I have lost more important things before."

"Milady, the tea is done!" Haku came out carrying a tray with a tea pot and two tea cups on it. "Is there anything else I can get you, Milady?"

"No, that will be all."

Prince Kaito and Queen Rin were silent the rest of the afternoon. After they were done with their tea, the Blue Prince left the palace, leaving Rin alone. Haku walked up to her queen, smiling.

"I want him to be my king."

"Oh, Milady! That is so cute! You two would surely make a lovely couple!"

"We already scheduled for him to come back next month. That is when I'll ask him."

The next couple days were normal. Rin woke up, ate breakfast, and took her place on the throne while poor villagers came in and begged for money they would not get. For every person who came in, the queen would say the same thing.

"If you have no money, steal it from another country. I shall not give you anything."

People started talking about how the young queen was. She was not nice to anyone anymore. And thus, people from all over started calling her "The Daughter of Evil".

"What?! How dare they give me such a foul name! Fine, if they want an evil leader, then I shall give them one. Haku, send the royal guards out to catch the person who first gave me that title. Have him executed at once!"

"Y-yes, Milady" And so, Haku left without another word to do this horrid deed. While she was gone, she got an unexpected guest. A young woman, about the queen's age, with short green hair and matching green eyes, wearing a long bright orange dress walked into the palace. She stood in front of Rin's throne with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Why are you here? What is it you want?" The young queen gave the girl a suspicious look.

"Hello Your Highness! My name is Gumi! I am from the Land of Green! My king has ordered me to come and be of assistance for you from now on. It is nice to meet you!"

Rin just stared at her. The King of Green? That would explain her hair...but why would he send her to help me? Is she a spy?

"I'm not a spy! The truth is, my king thought that by giving me to you, he would gain your trust and alliance. He wishes to stay on your good side since you are one of the most powerful leaders in the world! Or at least, that is what he was thinking...What he actually told me was...

"I grow tired of your constant smiling and cheerful attitude." Gumi's eyes started watering up.

"Wha...wha...whaaaaaa?!"

"Tonight, you are to pack your bags and leave for the Land of Yellow by tomorrow. You are to start working for the queen there. Perhaps you will annoy her enough to make her execute you..."

...He scared me at first, but he could not hide his thoughts from me. I read them clear as the water in the Land of Blue!" The queen's eye twitched slightly. Her head was starting to hurt already.

"...You...READ his thoughts?...You mean you could tell what he was thinking by the expression on his face?"

"No, Your Highness! Oops! I guess I forgot to tell you, huh? I have the power to read minds! ...Well, actually, it's more like hearing them. That is how I knew what the king's real intentions were, and how I knew you thought I was a spy."

"Mind reading...? Nonsense! If you can really read minds, then what am I thinking of?" The queen started thinking about her twin. About her favorite memory of them sipping tea at their usual place by the pond.

"You...and a boy. He looks very much like you. His hair is up in a ponytail. You are having tea at a glass table...by a pond?" Gumi seemed to be deep in concentration. Rin got a surprised look on her face. "His name...Is it...Lin?...Ren?...Lan?..." Rin gasped.

"Len?!"

"Yeah! That is it!" Gumi laughed. Rin stood up and glared at the young woman.

"How do you know of that?! How do you know Len?! Have you seen him?!"

"No, Your Highness. I saw that in your head. I told you; I can read minds." She smiled cheerfully.

"Hm...Very well; you may stay. Just don't tell anyone else about what you hear and see in my head, understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness! I would never do such a thing. That would be dishonest."

"Yes, and the consequences would be more horrid than you could ever imagine."

"I understand, Your Highness."

Rin had Gumi stay by her side until Haku showed up. It was quiet at first, but soon Rin got curious about the Land of Green, and ordered Gumi to tell her everything she knew. The girl told her about the king, and what an honest man he was; even if he could be a meanie sometimes. She told her about his daughter, the Princess of Green, Miku Hatsune, and how she is unable to take her role as queen until she gets married. The Princess was a few years older than Queen Rin, and was as nice as a baby bird. She could not hurt a fly, and loved being outside. She told her about how the princess never ordered the servants to do anything she could do on her own; something that her father scolded her for everyday.

Gumi also told the young queen about how the Land of Green was in alliance with the Land of Purple, the Land of Red, and soon to be in an alliance with the Land of Blue. Apparently, the King of Green wanted to form an alliance with the 4 major countries in the world. The king has been trying to help the Land of Red with their financial problems; something that made Rin slightly angry. She realized that if the Land of Red became a thriving country once again, they would surely come for revenge. That is why, Rin decided, she must form an alliance with the Land of Green and Land of Blue. At least then, if the Land of Red ever became vengeful, she would have more soldiers to protect her.

Hours later, Haku came back from her horrid trip, and approached the queen, but not before glancing at the young green haired girl sitting on the armrest of the young queen's throne. Rin did not seem to mind, though.

"Milady, we were unsuccessful with finding the man who started calling you by that childish nickname."

"What nickname?" Gumi gave Rin a questioning look. Haku was surprised Queen Rin gave a calm answer.

"As of recently, the peasants have been calling me...The Daughter of Evil..."

"Ooh...That must be annoying."

"Oh, it is! But until we find the person who started it, I must act like it does not bother me." The young queen notices Haku staring in amazement at the young girl beside her. "This is Gumi. The King of Green has sent her to us for the time being. Therefore, she will be staying with us. She has a special ability that may prove to be useful in the future."

"Yeah, I can read peoples' minds!" Rin put her hand on her forehead in an annoyed manner.

"Do not go around telling every person you see about that! Not only would people start believing that I have gone insane, but it may cause a panic if people believe I am watching them all of the time."

"Oops!" Gumi covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry, Your Highness! I won't do it again!"

Rin nodded. "Haku, you are not to tell anyone about this."

"Yes, Milady. My lips are sealed."

"Now, take Gumi to her room. The one on the 2nd floor of the west wing will do."

"Yes, Milady. Ms. Gumi, please come this way."

"Okay!" Gumi jumped off of the armrest and curtsied at the young queen. "Goodnight, Your Highness!" Then she skipped away towards the east wing. Haku smiled at Rin.

"My, she is full of energy."

"Yes. Although I must admit. It was pleasing to hear her stories of the Land of Green. I did enjoy her company..."

"Oh my! Do I see a friendship blossoming before my eyes?" Haku couldn't help herself.

"Haku, did I or did I not order you to show her to her room? That poor girl will get lost in this palace. Especially since she already went the wrong way..."

"Oh! That's right! My apologies, Milady!" And so, Haku ran off after the young green haired girl.

Rin couldn't help but smile to herself. _I wish you could see this, Len. _She thought. _I have a maid who is much like a mother, and a servant who may just become my first real friend since you. If only you were here, too. I miss you terribly. I promise, someday I will go to the Land of Purple and bring you back here. _Rin wiped her teary eyes, and decided to return to her room for the night. When she got up, she noticed a letter lying next to her in the throne, right where Gumi was sitting. It was addressed to the Queen of Yellow, so she took it with her. She assumed it was another letter begging for money, but she decided to read it anyway.

Once the queen got her night gown on, she opened her curtains so the light from the full moon poured in through her window. She sat at the end of the bed and opened the letter. The handwriting was similar to hers. Her eyes grew wide as she read the opening...

_To My Dearest Sister,_

A/N: Thank you for reading! Chapter 1 is up and introducing our new character: Gumi! Like I said in the last chapter, I'll be adding alot of stuff that wasn't in the songs because otherwise it would be a 3 chapter story, and even I wouldn't like that XD Thanks again and I'll try to get the next chapter us soon~


End file.
